A Meaningful Melody
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: My take on the iPod Challenge with HP people/pairings: Hr&D, Hr&R, Hr&VK H&G, J&L, LL, SB. Please give it a go, it's only a few drabbles that won't take long to read. When you've finished reading them, tell me which one was your favourite! R&R please! xxx


**A/N: So I've seen these been done before, and I thought that I would do one, because I think I have a good music taste :)**

**This is my:**

**Harry Potter iPod Challenge**

**Rules:**

**Pick a fandom/shipping.**

**Put your iPod/MP3 on shuffle.**

**Write a short drabble over the course of the song.**

**You must write for 10 songs.**

**Song 1: Oopsy Daisy – Chipmunk. Draco & Hermione.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: I love the Draco/Hermione pairing and I've never written anything with them, so I decided to do this one. I chose them for this song because I can imagine Hermione hurting someone, not on purpose, but by accident.**

He paced furiously in front of the fire, the flames blazing, matching his mood perfectly. Unlike him, she sat on a dining chair, her pulse calm but her eyes fearful. This wasn't the only time Draco had gotten into a furious mood over her, what he called it, flirting with Ron Weasley. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking up into her eyes, his own cold. "How many times do I have to tell you, Hermione?" he asked, taking in a deep breath.

"He's only a friend," she explained, placing her hands on her lap, tilting her head up to look at him properly. "Draco, I don't mean to hurt you."

"But you still manage to do it." He laughed coldly, shaking his head at the same time; the movement making his platinum blonde hair shake with him. "Maybe I should just leave, you obviously love him."

A stray tear ran down her cheek. "I don't want to," she said with a strangled sob. The tears kept falling and she looked down at the floor, not wanting to know what Draco was doing.

"You can't help it," he replied with a grimace, making his way to her side, the flames illuminating his face. He kneeled by her side, gripping her hands in his. "It just happens, and the sooner you realise it, the sooner you'll heal a lot of broken hearts." He didn't want to cry and he didn't want to lose her, but he knew he would. Karma was catching up with him, and he had to embrace it, rather than running from all his fears like he usually did.

She stroked his pale face, wanting to make her heart love him. But her heart had other ideas, and the sight of her redheaded best friend swam into her brain. She stood up, the tears still running down her rosy cheeks. "I'll just go pack." She exited the room and left Draco to wallow in his sorrow.

**Song 2: Ever Ever After – Carrie Underwood. Harry & Ginny.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: Because it's a soppy song, and I'm going to write a description of a wedding scene between these two in a future one-shot, so this is practise.**

He kissed her lightly on the lips, the confetti flying about at the top of their heads. He couldn't believe he had finally got his happy ending with the love of his life. He smiled against the kiss, opening his eyes slowly to find that Ginny's eyes were already open, gazing intently at his face. "I love you, Ginny," he whispered, feeling as if he was in a secret bubble that only him and Ginny were allowed in.

She giggled, placing a hand against his face. "You know what?" she began. "I love you, too." She kissed him again, her soft lips making music against his. He pressed harder against her mouth, his tongue investigating the inside of her mouth, wanting to know the whole of the person called Ginny. She slapped him lightly as they broke apart, a beautiful blush appearing on her freckled face. "Not now," she told him with a roll of her eyes. "My mum's watching."

"I know," he said, turning to look at the expression on Molly Weasley's face. "Are you ready to begin your life as Mrs. Ginny Potter?"

"I've always been ready," she announced quietly, her arm looped around his as they began to walk down the aisle. She placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "I sure hope this little one's ready to begin life."

"He will be," Harry replied with a grin as they reached the end of the aisle, confetti still being thrown at them from all directions.

She looked up at him, an incredulous look on her face. "How come you're so sure it's a he?"

"Well you're mum had a lot of boys, so I was hoping you would have as well." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I just know he's a boy."

"Fine, Harry," she said with a small smile, gripping his hand tightly, not wanting to let go of him. "But I bet it's a girl."

**Song 3: I've had the Time of My Life – Dirty Dancing Soundtrack. Viktor & Hermione.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: Because I don't know if anyone has ever described what happened between them at the Yule Ball, and because in the movie 'Dirty Dancing' this song is played when they're dancing.**

He spun her around again, the decorations in the Great Hall sparkling just like her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a smile on her face, and a loose piece of hair fell in her face. "Let me," he said in his Bulgarian accent. He stopped dancing for a second and reached up, placing the piece of her hair behind her ear.

Her heartbeat faltered at his sensitive touch and she gasped, her mouth slightly open. "I need a drink." She flapped her hand in front of her face, letting out deep breaths of air.

"Let me," he said again, before turning and walking quickly over to where they collected drinks. He expected her to follow him, but when he turned around he didn't see her. He shrugged his shoulders and chose from the selection, waiting for his date to turn up.

"Sorry, Viktor," she said when she marched up, her face redder than when he had left her and her breathing quicker. "It's just those two; they get on my nerves sometimes." She threw her hands up in the air, and rolled her eyes.

"Drink?" he asked her, holding out a glass.

"Thanks," she said with a light blush when she took the glass from his hand. She sipped it slowly, always keeping an eye on him as he gazed around, noticing different decorations every so often.

He noticed Hermione's friends sat at a table, and he felt a sudden surge of jealously. They got to spend copious amounts of time with Hermione, while he would be gone in months. He jumped slightly when Hermione placed her glass back down on the side. "Want to dance?" she asked him, a small smile replacing the furrowed line she had had earlier.

He nodded and led her to the dance floor, placing a hand on her waist and gripping her other one lightly. A slow song came on, and a few couples rushed to the floor, grabbing their partners. Hermione glanced up at Viktor, taking in his handsome face. She placed her weary head on his shoulder and they moved with the music, Viktor every so often sneakily looking at Ron, who had drunk numerous bottles of Butterbeer.

When the night was over, he kissed her softly on the cheek. She blushed and said, "I've had the time of my life. Thank you, Viktor." He then bid her goodnight, knowing what he was going to be dreaming about tonight.

**Song 4: Can't Break Thru – Busted. Luna.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: Because the song says, 'I guess that they think I'm a freak' and they do think that Luna's different and freaky.**

"There she goes again," one girl whispered to her friend as she passed Luna in the hallway. Luna glanced up, knowing that they were talking about her again; they always did because she was different to other people.

"I know, she's a right freak."

Luna walked along, her feet cold due to the fact that someone had stolen her trainers again. She would find them soon enough, probably in some unused classroom or by Peeves throwing them at some unsuspecting student.

She had thought that maybe it would be best if she had tried to fit in, especially for her father. Her father was constantly talking about the fact that she had hardly any friends, but she didn't mind, she enjoyed the loneliness that came with having no company. She walked through the hallways, her head high up in the air, searching for her lost shoes when suddenly somebody ran into her, spilling their books onto the floor. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, before noticing that it was the freak of the school. He glanced down at her, his eyes narrowed.

"It's perfectly okay; the poffees probably stole your memory for a moment so you didn't remember you were about to walk into me."

"Sure," he said, giving her a weird look. "Bye," he said quickly after picking up his books and he rushed off, leaving Luna stranded on the stone cold floor.

She got up with a sigh and continued on her search, not knowing why people always talked about her. They didn't know the real her, they just based their opinions on her appearance and, even though it didn't bother her, it stopped her gaining friends. "Who needs them?" she whispered to herself, a lone tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I surely don't, thestrals are good enough for me." She gave up looking for her shoes, instead preferring the feel of the wet grass and mud in between her toes as she made her way to the thestrals.

**Song 5: Whoa Oh Me Vs Everyone – Forever The Sickest Kids. Sirius.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: Mainly the title of the song. 'Me Vs Everyone' makes me think about how Sirius hated his family and kind of rebelled against them, and how he's protective of his family.**

He sat in his cell, his head in between his hands as he reminisced about his Hogwarts days with his friends and the way he could charm the pants of a young witch. How he missed them days.

The only reason he was in this dreaded place was because he took it upon himself to avenge the death of his best friend who was more like a brother to him and because he was trying to do something good for the wizarding world he ended up being punished due to the sly behaviour of his former friend. How could he have been tricked by Peter? He always seemed like the dim-witted type, always needing his friends and clinging onto them, depending on them for everything. But yet he could do this, destroy a whole family, because that's what James and Lily were like to him, the family he had never had.

He decided then at there that he would escape this horrible place and prove his innocence, even if no one would listen. He needed the closure of this incident and he needed to know that Remus and Harry were okay. Remus because he knew he could trust the werewolf now, and Harry because he was family.

If only he could rewind time, he would have made sure that he had never begged James and Lily to change their secret keeper and then they would still be alive, he would be free, and most importantly, Harry would have parents to love him.

**Song 6: Face Down – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Draco & Hermione with some Ron.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: I can imagine this happening, even though it is kind of sad.**

Ron watched from across the table as Hermione flinched as Draco touched her knee slightly. "Excuse me, please," she said with a small smile, as she pushed her chair back from the table. She walked through the restaurant and entered the bathroom.

Ron could feel the tension between Hermione and Draco and he was glad, he still didn't trust Draco and the Hermione's behaviour proved there was something to be suspicious about. He glared at Draco and Draco smirked back. "What's up, Weasel?" he asked, his cold eyes showing no emotion.

"What have you done to her?" Ron asked, his teeth biting the inside of his mouth.

"I'm back," Hermione announced before Draco could reply. She sat softly on the chair and placed her hands on her lap.

"I'm glad, beautiful," Draco said with a smirk, looking over at Ron as he moved closer to the brunette, pressing his lips forcefully onto her lips.

Ron gazed at Hermione and noticed that she had applied some more make-up. He coughed and Hermione pulled away, a slight blush tainting her cheeks. Her hand reached up to her lips and she touched them, stopping at the cut she had recently acquired. Ron didn't know how, but he was sure it was something to do with Draco.

Draco picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, before placing the glass back down. He grinned. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Weasley." He looked at his girlfriend. "I love you."Pecking her on the cheek, he got up. He went outside, into the cold air, before pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. Because Hermione was muggle-born and was in a relationship with Draco, he didn't have any choice when it came to some muggle habits.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione, tell me what's wrong. I can tell something's up." He placed his hands over hers, which were rested on the table.

A silent tear streaked down her face. "It doesn't hurt," she said, mainly to herself.

"What doesn't hurt?" he whispered.

She let out a shaky breath. "When he hurts me," she admitted, looking down at the floor, ashamed of herself.

"What?" Ron roared, getting up suddenly and banging his fists against the table. The noise startled her and she cringed back into her seat.

"Please, Ron, sit down," she begged, gripping the hem of his jacket and tugging on it.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me?" he asked, seeing red.

"I wanted to, but he told me not to. I'm sorry, Ron, so sorry." She cried silently, the tears never-ending.

"What's wrong this time, Weasel? She turned you down again?" Draco laughed mercilessly. "I told you not to do anything stupid, but you can't help humiliating yourself over and over again. When will you learn?"

"Do you feel like a man?" whispered Ron angrily, his eyes glaring at Draco.

"More of a man than you," Draco replied, a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said before his fist connected with Draco's pale face.

**Song 7: My Girl – The Temptations. James & Lily.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: Because I needed another Marauder-y one and James was the only one of the Marauders to have a 'sirius' (xD) relationship during their Hogwarts years.**

James sat on his bed, a smile on his face and sighs of adoration continuously erupting from his chest. The girl of his dreams had finally said the word that he had wanted to hear from her in years: 'Yes', and now he couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Peter asked with a quick glance over at James.

"There's always been something wrong with him, Peter," Remus pointed out, his eyebrows furrowed. "I just haven't put my finger on the reason yet."

Sirius bounded into the dormitory. "Congratulations, mate!" he said heartily to James. "You finally tamed Evans."

"Tamed?" Remus said incredulously. "You make it sound as if he was trying to befriend a dragon."

"Well to me Evans _is_ like a beast," Sirius mentioned, quickly glancing at James to see if he was annoyed that he had just compared his girlfriend to a dragon. "The way she sends hexes at you like there's no tomorrow. You should be glad you've never been on the receiving end of that, Moons."

Peter shuddered as he remember the time Lily had shrunk all of his clothes while they were still on his body because he had tried to bound her with rope and carry her to a waiting James. It had been Sirius' idea at the time, and when Peter had told her this, Sirius had ended up with bursting boils all over his buttocks for a whole two weeks. "That's because Lily and Remus are friends, they spend all of their time in the library."

James snapped out of his reverie and turned to the fellow Marauders. "That's where we're going to be spending our free time now."

"Have you got library disease?" Sirius asked, dramatically gulping and quickly moving away from James.

James ignored that comment. "Please, Sirius?"

"B-b-but," Sirius stuttered. "What about library disease?"

"Padfoot, you do know that I invented 'Library disease' so you wouldn't come into the library and bother me?" Remus admitted.

"No," Sirius said with a sad look on his face. "I can't believe you lied to me for all these years, Moony! And I thought we were friends!"

Sirius turned his back on Remus. "We are friends, Sirius."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

Remus bit his lip, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "Well, do you know that when James told you he couldn't meet you to help think of that prank because he was ill, he was really stalking Lily?"

"Hey!" James shouted. "You weren't meant to tell him about that!"

"Sorry, James, but I didn't want Sirius stealing all of my chocolate as revenge," Remus explained, patting his friend on the back.

"Prongs?" Sirius said, looking up at his best friend. "Is this true?"

"Sorry, mate."

"All of my friends are liars!" Sirius moaned dramatically, throwing himself on the floor and pretending to cry.

"What about me?" Peter replied to Sirius' outrageous comment.

"The next thing you know Peter will be denying that he kisses a picture of me every night."

Peter blushed. "I do not!" he said truthfully.

"Lies!" Sirius called out.

Frank stuck his head in. "Hey, James, just wanted to let you know that Lily's waiting for you downstairs."

"Lily," James repeated, going into a dreamlike state at the mention of her name.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll just tell her you're going to be a while then."

**Song 8: Don't Stop Me Now – Queen. George.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: Because I want George to be happy, even though Fred is dead. The lyrics at the beginning of the song are, 'Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive'. Sad drabble, but happy at the same time.**

George picked up the picture and stroked it with his thumb, reminiscing about the good times he'd had with his brother. A tear fell down his cheek and bounced off the picture, breaking into a million droplets. Sometimes George felt like a tear drop, especially after Fred's death. Once, he was complete; he had his whole family, a big group of friends and he had a hell of a lot of laughs, but now he was broken and lost, not knowing where he was going or what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

The picture that he was looking at was one from a particularly happy time. It was taken on Ron's birthday and they had changed his toy broomstick into a giant spider, knowing that ickle Ronniekins was frightened of them, and the picture showed Ron, bawling his eyes out, while Fred was on the floor, crying his eyes out for a completely different reason. Every time somebody cried of laughter in the joke shop, George always thought back to that picture and the memories that were interwoven into his brain.

Even though he wasn't complete, he still felt happy. He had had a special connection that hardly anybody would feel in their lifetime and he was lucky enough to have felt the bond of a twin, a person who you could share anything with, who you could depend on to be there when you needed someone, and when you just needed a laugh.

Fred was the best twin that ever existed in George's opinion.

**Song 9: She's So Lovely – Scouting For Girls. Harry.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: How he's confused about his feelings.**

He paced the room, his eyes burning a hole in the carpet. He couldn't just tell her he loved her, especially when her brother was his best friend. What would Ron think of him? He'd think he was disgusting. He wiped his sweaty hands on his robes, still focusing on where he was walking and not if he had any company. How could he tell her? Just admit it, straight forward. "I love you," he said aloud, testing whether it felt right.

"Love you, too, mate," Ron replied, not looking up from where he was sat, a Quidditch book laid open on his lap.

Harry grinned before returning to his pacing. What about writing a poem? "Hey, Ron," he said, looking up at his best friend. "Are you any good at writing poems?"

Ron snorted with laughter before he realised Harry was being serious. "Oh," he said before clearing his throat. "I dunno, I've never tried."

"Never mind then." What about roses? Girls like flowers, don't they? "What about picking out flowers?"

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

No, he wanted to say, I'm obsessed with your little sister. "Yeah," he replied instead. "Perfect."

Ron glanced up from the book, worried about his friend's sudden weird behaviour. "Okay then, mate."

"Can you write songs? To do with love, I mean."

"Why are you asking me all these random questions, Harry?"

Harry gripped his hair with his hands, sitting down on Ron's bed. "I think I'm in love." He turned to Ron. "How do you know if a girl loves you?"

"Bloody hell, mate. How come you expect me to know?" Ron asked, his face blushing slightly.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head, still deep in thought. "What about chocolates?"

Ron let out a groan.

"Never mind then," Harry replied. "I'll go ask Hermione."

**Song 10: Hometown Glory – Adele. Harry.**

**Why I chose this person/pair for this song: The lyrics, 'Ooh, the people I've met, are the wonders of my world'. It made me think of how the people Harry has met have changed him. Kind of sad.**

He sat down after Sirius' death, wondering how many more people were going to be hurt by him and the fact that it was happening because he was still alive. If he was dead, numerous people would still be alive, his mother and father were an example. Sirius was the freshest name to add to the list of people who died or were seriously hurt because of him. His eyes fluttered closed and he let his imagination run wild. If his parents had never died, he would have never have been sent to the Dursleys, but then he wouldn't be as emotionally strong. It was like a vicious cycle, like a time turner. If you changed your past then your future changes with you, sometimes for the worse.

If he had never met Ron then the third year might have gone differently because Harry wouldn't have been directly involved with Sirius' attempt to kill Peter Pettigrew, but because he was, he was able to have them few precious moments with his Godfather. A fresh set of a tears crawled down his already wet cheeks.

There were numerous moments in time that were changed due to someone decisions, and Harry had made some of those critical choices, such as the choice of following his gut about his Godfathers capture. If he hadn't have done that then Sirius might still be alive, sitting in the sear next to him, telling him to wipe away his tears and telling stories about the pranks he played with James, Harry's father, just to make him laugh.

Harry decided from that moment that he would cherish every moment, the good ones and the bad ones equally, because you never know when it will be your last.

**A/N: So there you go, I've finished.**

**I hope you enjoyed each and every one of them, but please review and tell me which one was your absolute favourite.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**xoxo**


End file.
